Forum:2013-04-15 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Late again :/ I guess they are still trying to deal with their publisher shutting down? Unless there is something else going on?-- 14:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :edit: Although on their girl genius adventures blog, Kaja said she caught a cold a few days ago, so that could slow things down. -- 14:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :They are publishing at the same pace as always, but are employing a Temporal Distortion Engine to increase the suspense and anticipation for those awaiting new pages. Just a theory, but I think it plausible. johnwillo (talk) 20:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) : The book publisher shutting has no connection with the production of the comics. Argadi (talk) 00:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, Argadi, but it means that the Professors have more to deal with than usual, which might impact how soon they can get to the comics. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 01:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The comic is up. "Ceremonial teeth" LOL The curate is lucky to have his head still attached for suggesting to stab a Heterodyne. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) : Whoever decided on the ceremonies seems to share the same sense of humor as The Castle. Werewolfboy (talk) 03:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) : Or wanted to weed out idiots from becoming the Heterodyne. They seem to have a lot ''of idiot traps of one sort or another in Mechanicsburg. As to the curate still having his head, the last (and possibly ''only) Heterodyne he would have attempted this on is Bill. Safe enough, I think. None of the impostors have ever gotten this far, by all accounts. (And, just to note, the weasel is '''huge '''in that first panel!) Lady Blanc (talk) 15:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Phil doesn't hold things to scale. Agatha seems to have gained 30 pounds between panel 2 and panel three and then lost 20 by panel four. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: I've been following Phil's work for over twenty-five years, so I am well aware that he's not overly concerned with exactitude in scale. However, that is particularly extreme example; the weasel goes from being smaller than a cat to being the size of a medium weight dog! Lady Blanc (talk) 13:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Ha! Well worth the wait! I really like this guy. I see he knows a bishop is required for a cathedral, that should be an interesting story. I wonder if he is a curate in the English sense (an assistant priest,) the French sense (a priest,) or the Irish "bishop's curate" sense (a sorta assistant bishop.) ...and I see the weasel is partaking of the holy water; hopefully it's not "Holy Water of the Dyne." --Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::The weasel appears to be sniffing the knife box out of curiousity. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yah, on second look I think you're right. Darn, my idea was way funnier. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 10:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Is it just me, or does that look like Rumpelstiltskin's knife form "Once Upon a Time"? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 15:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: looks like an average curved dagger to me. Finn MacCool (talk) 21:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC)